Friends
by Prowl's-fangirl
Summary: My friends, Kelsie and Zowie, and I get sent over into Transformers Prime verse. Optimus/OC, Wheeljack/OC, Knockout/OC, (one sided Megatron/OC) dont like dont read, it's that simple, oh and NO flames please.
1. Chapter 1: Crash

"Hey Hannah!" My friend, Kelsie, calls, waving as I walk up to the bus stop.

"Hey Kels'," I greet, stopping next to her. Kelsie is a close friend of mine, she's taller than I am but I'm older; she has short brownish-red hair that stops at her shoulders, and today she has it up in a tight pony tail. I have brown hair with bright aqua highlights, and glasses that are purple, I also am wearing a transformers G1 Soundwave jacket and my Decepticon symbol t-shirt.

Yes I am a Transformers fangirl.

Kelsie and I chat about stuff we had to do and how much homework he had the night before till the bus _finally_ pulls up. We hop on and Kelsie chats with others while I listen, I'm not much for jumping into conversations, I prefer to listen.

When the bus pulls up to the Jr. High and we hop off and head to our separate lockers.

"Hey Hannah," Zowie waves and I wave back, we were ten lockers down from each other (yes we counted).

"Hey Zow', how's it going?" I ask yanking the stuff I needed out of my back pack.

"Good, you?"

"Good," I say and she nods. Zowie is my other close friend, she has brown hair and brown eyes, her skin is brown matching her eyes and hair, and it hangs messily around her face.

"I'm headed to the library before math, wanna come?" She asks and I shake my head. Unlike most libraries ours got loud, well not _really_ loud, but louder than most.

"No thanks," I say, turning her down gently and Zowie nods, waves bye and heads the opposite way. I walk down to our math teacher's room, Mrs. Sjoblom. I sigh when I see she's not here, but that wasn't unusual, she's always late, not that i blamed her, she had three girls to get to school.

I stand outside the door watching people pass when Seth stops next to me.

"Hey waiting for Sjob?" He asks and I nod. Seth is tall, a good two heads taller than me. He has blond hair, and is a good looking guy, even I have to admit I have a crush on him.

"She's always late on B-days" I sigh; our schedule was set up with A/B-days, (which I think is different from most schools).

"Ya, hey I've got to head to my history teachers room for some make up work, see ya around," he says giving me a hug which I return, and watched him walk away, leaning against the wall again. A few minutes later Mrs. Sjoblom hurries down the hall, food and purse in her arms. She is a young woman with chocolate brown hair which she curled. She looks like an adult trying to be a teenager in some ways. Digging threw her cluttered purse she yanks out her keys and unlocks to let me in. She dumps her stuff on her desk in the back while I sat up front, taking down my chair before pulling out my book to read. Other teens started to take their seats while I read, occasionally glancing up when some of the 'popular' girls got loud.

"Hey Hannah," Zowie says sitting on the edge of my desk with a 'thunk' and smile.

"Hi Zow',"

"You remember the sleep over to night, right?" She asks and I nod.

"Ya, my stuff is in my locker" I say. We chat about what we want to do, Kelsie joining our conversation when she comes in. When the bell rings, I jump, startled. Zowie and Kelsie hurry to their seats and class starts.

* * *

"We learned that stuff in elementary, why are we reviewing it?" Kelsie gripes as we, Kelsie, Zowie and I, walk out of math class on our way to Orchestra.

"Well I didn't remember it," I say.

"You don't remember what you had for dinner last night," Zowie teases and I stick my tongue out at her. We walk into the noisy Orchestra room and head off to get our instruments. I struggle to pull my bass out of the backroom and drag it over to my spot in the back next to the other three bassists and after yanking it out of its case I walk over to Kelsie and Zowie who are pulling out their violins.

"You guys are slow," I smirk and Kelsie glares at me.

"My lock was having problems again," Kelsie says and I roll my eyes. I head back to my spot and after tuning, Mrs. Tuke walks in and we begin to play.

* * *

After two more classes the day had _finally ends_ and I head to my locker and mumble the numbers to myself as I turn the lock and yank the door open. Dumping my stuff into my open backpack.

"Hey Hannah," Zowie grins bouncing up to me.

"Zow', Don't you walk home?" I ask.

"Kelsie invited us over for a sleep over remember? I reminded you this morning," Zowie says and I smack my for head. I had completely forgotten. "Can't you remember anything?" she teases.

"Sorry guys I had to get my violin," Kelsie pants as she walks up to us.

"We're gonna miss the bus, come on!" Zowie says after checking the time and she grabs my wrist as we dash down the hall way. We run outside and see our bus starting to pull away.

"Wait!" Kelsie cries and the bus screeches to a halt as we run up to it.

"Almost missed it," I grin as we hop on and find our seats, but as the bus pulls away I can't help but feel like we were supposed to miss it.

* * *

"Hey guys look," I say pointing out the window. Outside we see a car speeding down the street, police cars hot on his tail. At first it seems fine, the police will stop it and it'll be a cool story to tell others, then the speeding car heads for us.

"It's gonna hit us!" Zowie cries as the car speeds closer us. The driver swerves suddenly, trying, and failing, to avoid us but it's to late.

I duck down, praying that it will be ok, when the car hits the side of the bus. It leaves a huge dent in the side of the bus and sends Kelsie, Zowie, and I sprawling. When I hit the floor, my head smashes into the metal pole connecting the seat next to my seat to the bus and pain explodes all throughout my body, mainly in my head, and I hear the pained cries of others around me. My vision blurs, and as things slowly get darker. I see red, on the floor, on my hands, on my friends, and I feel something wet soaking my hair. I struggle to remain awake, reaching weakly for Kelsie and Zowie, their forms deathly still. I whimper and close my eyes, finally giving into the pain.

The last thing I remember after that was the sound of sirens.


	2. Chapter 2: Life Beyond Death

I groan and roll over, burying my head into my arms to block out the light.

"Hannah, Hannah wake up," Kelsie calls shaking me.

"Kels', its early five more minutes," I moan then I feel another pair of hands shake me.

"Hannah, get up. This isn't a joke," Zowie says, the urgency in her tone waking me.

"What why-?" My question is cut off when I see we're in a desert area. My head whips around but in every direction is desert as far as the eye can see. "What-what happened?" I ask and Kelsie and Zowie shrug helplessly.

"We don't know, we were hoping you would," Zowie says, worry etched into her features.

"Do not fear my children," says a calming voice, but we can't help but jump anyway.

"Who's there, God?" Kelsie asks nervousness starting to fill her voice.

"That is one of my many names, yes," he says.

"Primus?" I ask and a form appears before us, he's tall, at least two stories high, and we have to crane our necks to see his face. He seems to glow despite the fact he was made of medal, and had a gentle smile on his face.

"Yes my child, I am Primus," he says and while Zowie and Kelsie look confused, my jaw drops.

"Primus, like prime numbers?" Zowie asks and I shake my head.

"No, Primus as in Cybertronian God," I explain.

"Yes my dear, and you three have been in a terrible accident," he says and I comes rushing back to me, and guessing from my friends faces, it comes back to them too.

"You mean...the car crash?" I ask and he nods sadly.

"I'm afraid you were supposed to miss the bus, but you are faster than you look," he says, a sad smile on his face. "You were not supposed to die yet, so I'm giving you a second chance at life," He says and I feel excitement bubble up inside me.

"Really?" I perk and he nods.

"I need you to help me with something," he said bending down to us.

"What is it Go-uh-Primus" Kelsie asks, quickly correcting herself when she slips up.

"There is a war...a war that has been going on for millions of your earth years, I need your help to stop it," he says and Zowie and Kelsie got nervous while I was practically bouncing with excitement.

"How can three small Humans stop a Cybertronian war?" Zow' asks, and I pause my bouncing, she has a good point.

"I will make you Cybertronian as well." He says and I feel excitement filling me again "You will be a trine of seeker sisters from Edaps, a planet far from Earth and Cybertron, you have traveled together and are looking for the Autobot's, just a cover story if you feel you need one," he says and we nod. Then he touch's each of us on the forehead and stands back. "When you wake you will have your new forms, and I have given you basic information, and of course, your memories" he says and we nod. "Good, now sleep my children," he says waving his hand and we fell to sleep staying close to each other.

* * *

I wake yawning and stretching and accidentally bumping Kelsie.

"Mm, leave me alone," she mumbles and rolls over. I roll my optics and sit up looking my new body over. I have a curvy femme frame; my armor is black with purple highlights. I reach up and run my clawed digits threw my 'hair', which were long wires, that fall down to my waist. I feel my back and found a bow and pull it off and when I pull back the string, an arrow materializes in the space, and when I let go it sends it flying. I replace it back on my back and with a glance back I see my wings and hold them up, fluttering them and smiled.

I am a transformer seeker.

"Kels', Zow' get up," I say shaking them.

"Ugh, what?" Zowie asks looking back at me and I grin as her optics widen to the size of saucers.

"Hannah! You're a robot!" Zowie cries, pointing at me and I laugh.

"You should see yourself," I grin and Zowie looks herself over as I help her up. She's a red and gold seeker with clawed digits; she has 'hair' the same length it was when she was human. In her right servo she holds a staff which she found could be pulled apart into two swords. Like me she also has a pair of wings that stand out from her back.

Kelsie soon woke and stands next to us looking herself over. She has the same build as us but her 'hair' is shoulder length and her armor is purple and turquoise. She reaches back and pulls a snipper gun from her back, smiles and puts it back.

"You guys look great," I grin and as they say 'thank you', I feel it over our bond and jump. "Looks like we have a bond" I say, my digits brushing my chassis.

"What's a 'bond'?" Kelsie asks, tilting her head, Zowie, unintentionally, doing the same.

"A bond can come in many forms, but I think ours is a sibling bond, it's we're connected through our sparks, heart or soul in human terms, and can feel each other's emotions," I say and send excitement over the bond and they jump in surprise, like I did a moment ago. "Like I sent you the excitement. We can also send thoughts," I say tapping the side of my helm and they nodded. "We're a seeker trine, that means that we will be connected to each other, and depend on each other," I say and they nod for the millionth time. "Also if you need to know anything search your processer for it or ask me over the bond," I say. I also give them the basics of things like data pads and how we had internet and com links.

"This is a lot to take in," Zowie says rubbing her temples like she was fighting a helm-ache.

"It is a lot, but let's just try to look as normal as possible," I say and Zowie laughs.

"Yeah because we were _so_ normal in our world," she jokes and we all laugh.

"Gosh you've been hiding all this information?" Kelsie asks and I shrug.

"Ya, but let's try to transform, on your HUD you should be able to find your transforming sequence." I say and then the three of us transform.

"I'm itching to fly, let's go!" Zowie cries starting her thrusters and taking off with Kelsie and I right behind her.

* * *

;_Who's the leader?_; I ask over the bond a while latter, once the three of us have adjusted to using our wings.

;_I nominate Kelsie,_; Zowie says quickly.

;_A__s do I,_; I reply.

;_What!? Why me?_; Kelsie cries, dipping momentarily from surprise.

;_Y__ou are the most mature of us,_; I point out and I hear her sigh.

;_A__lright I'll be leader._;

;_Sweet, so leader, lead_;. I say pulling back and following her, Zowie soon joining my side.

;_Alright, but where are we going?_; she asks and I send a mental shrug.

;_N__o where really, just, fly,_; I say and Kelsie barrel rolls, Zowie and I following, quickly in sync.

;_W__oah, how did we do that?_; Zowie asks, obviously impressed that we pulled it off.

;_W__e're seekers, we were created to fly,_; I laugh.

We land later after a very fun flight, from trying out tricks to playing tag, which almost resulted in Zowie crashing at which point we decided maybe we should stop, when I realized a _very_ big problem.

"Guys our names, they're Human not Cybertronian," I say.

"That's right, if we go by our real names they'll know right away something's off," Zowie says her brows creasing in worry.

"Oh, alright, my name is...um...Night Shade," Kelsie, now Night Shade, grins

"Pretty name," Zowie says and I nod in agreement. "I'll be...Flame Lilly," Zow', now Flame Lilly, says, placing a servo on her chassis.

"And I'll be Midnight," I say, brushing my hair behind my audio and Zo-er-Flame Lilly, and Night Shade nod in agreement.

Then in a green portal opened next to us making us turn. "They're here."


	3. Chapter 3: Introductions

**_*ducks behind table*_ I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while but me and one of my friends got into a fight and it's hard to write about your friends and how well you get along and stuff when your still pissed off at them. But we resolved it so don't worry. I'll try really hard to update more now that our fight has ended. Anyway I, Prowl's Fangirl, do not own transformers only my OC's**.

**Also thank you Darksky and AkatsukiKittenGirl for reviewing, it means a lot to me**

"normal talking"

_'thoughts'_

_;bond;_

* * *

I grab my bow off my back and Night Shade and Flame Lilly ready their weapons as we waited for the first 'bot, or 'con to walk through the swirling ground bridge. We relaxed as Optimus and his team, Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Wheeljack, walked through.

_'Wow, Optimus looks _a lot_ more attractive in person...wait? what!?'_ I quickly shake myself from my thoughts, hoping neither Kelsie or Zowie heard and turn my attention back to the 'bots.

"Who are you?" Optimus asks as his team readies their weapons.

"We are a neutral seeker trine from Edaps," Night Shade says, standing confidently. _;Was that right?;_ she asks me over the bond, the nervousness she sends with it betraying how she really feels.

_;Yes, keep going,;_ I encourage.

"Neutrals, I thought all the seekers joined the cons side?" Arcee says, looking at us suspiciously and Optimus shakes his helm.

"No not all, most joined the Decepticons, but some left for distance planets, like Edaps," Optimus explains and Night Shade nods. "I'm Night Shade and these are my sisters, Flame Lilly," she gestures to Flame Lilly who spins her staff and, once the end hits the ground, grins, "and Midnight," she finishes, gesturing back to me, and when I made optic contact with Optimus, I blush and wave shyly at the Autobot team.

"Do you wish to come with us, Night Shade, Flame Lilly, and Midnight?" Optimus asks and we look at each other.

_;As much as I love the Decepticons, I think it might be better to join the Autobots,;_ I say.

_;I agree with Han-Midnight, we should join them;_ Flame Lilly says and I see her steal a glance at Wheeljack.

_;Alright, I guess it's decided;_ Night Shade nods and turns to Optimus. "Yes, we will join you," she nods.

Optimus nods back, giving us a small smile and put two digits to his helm.

"Ratchet we need a ground bridge and prepare the med bay, we have new arrivals," he says, glancing at us. Moments latter the ground bridge opens and we walk through.

* * *

"Sweet these are the new bots!?" Comes an excited cry as we walk through the ground bridge and into the Autobot base.

"Yes Miko, these are indeed the new arrivals. Femme's would like to introduce yourselves?" Optimus asks turning to us.

"I'm Night Shade, the leader of our trine," she says, placing a servo on her chassis.

"I'm Flame Lilly," said femme waving happily.

"I'm Midnight," I say with a blush, and a small, shy wave.

"Alright, to my med bay so I can run some scans," Ratchet says, point over to the area and we head over, the kids tailing us. We sit down on separate berths and Ratchet starts his scans. "Hm, healthy," he mumbles to himself as he works.

_;So, Midnight, any warnings?;_ Flame Lilly asks, swinging her legs as she sits.

_;Yea don't make 'the Hatchet mad', from what I've read he's got great aim,;_ I say and Flame' stopped swinging her legs, looking rather confused.

_;He throws wrenches,;_ I explain and 'Shade and Flame' look at me like I was mad and I smile and shrug.

_;Fangirls are insane,;_ I grin and 'Shade rolls her optics.

_;That I know,;_ she says shaking her helm and I laugh.

"Do you guys have like mental powers or something?" Miko asks, making as exaggerated motion at her head.

"Or something," Flame' grins.

"We have a bond," I explain.

"A sibling bond," Shade clarifies and I nod, but we're meet by the kids looking extremely confused.

"What's a bond?" Raff asks and I smile unable to help myself, he's so cute.

"A bond is were two or more cybertronian's merge their sparks or are born with their sparks connected, it allows them to feel each others feelings, and hear each other thoughts," Ratchet explains more clearly and the kids nod, finally understanding.

"Nice way to say it doc," Flame' grins and gives him a thumbs up, ignoring the glare he shoots her.

"Well you three need energon," he says, slipping back into his professional mode, and we nod standing. "Wheeljack, if you could take them," Ratchet says, turning back to his work and the wrecker sighs, then nods.

"Yea sure, Sunshine," he smirks standing from where he was leaning against the wall, and dodges the wrench the nearly hit his helm.

"So your Wheeljack?" Flame' asks, walking next to him and Shade and I shared knowing smirks.

"Yep the one and only," he grins. "and your Flame Lilly?" he asks and she nods.

"Yep, that's me," she says popping the 'p'.

"So, uh, what kind of things do you like to do?" Wheeljack asks and Flame Lilly taps her lip.

"I like flying," she says and Wheeljack chuckles.

"Well I'm not surprised by that one, anything else?" He asks and Flame' looks up at the ceiling in thought.

"I like drawing," she finally replies and Wheeljack nods.

"What do you do?" The red seeker asks, folding her arms behind her back, bouncing as she walked.

"I like inventing things, mainly grenades," Wheeljack replies and Flame smiles.

"That's so cool, you have to show me some time," she beams.

"I'd be happy to, but for right now you need refueling," the white meck smiles and Flame Lilly's cheeks tinged blue. He opens a door and points into the energon storage room. "Here ya go, come back to the main room when your done, I'm sure you can find your way, you've got a smart femme with ya," he grins and winks at Flame' on his way out.

"You like him," I giggle, poking her side.

"Do not," Flame' growls

"Sure Flame, just remember a river in egypt," 'Shade grins and Flame' sticks out her gossla.

"I am _not _in denial."

* * *

We walked back into the main room a while latter, once we had finished refueling, and Ratchet cleared us, saying we were healthy and Flame Lilly and Night Shade started to talk to the kids who were eager to get to know us, well Miko and Raff were. I, sadly, have never been any good at talking to anyone (social anxiety), so I slipped out into the hall and deciding to explore instead.

I walk through the quiet halls taking in my new surroundings. '_I wonder what it's like to be so far from home on a planet you barely know, fighting a war,'_ I think. Eventually I became so lost in thought I never noticed the bot in front of me till we collide. His data pads scatter all over the floor and I rub my helm a bit having taken more of the impact. Once my processor was focused I realized the mess I had caused.

"Oh Primus, I'm so sorry I should have paid attention to where I was going," I blush scrambling to pick up the data pads.

"Its alright, no damage done, Midnight," a deep, soothing, baritone voice says, he rests servo on mine and my spark races as I finally look up to see Optimus Prime kneeling in front of me, our face plates mere inches apart.

"Um..yea, sorry, again," I apologize again, helping him finish picking up the data pads.

"Thank you," says the tall Prime, holding out his servo for the small stack in my arms.

"I can help, it's the least I can do," I insist and he smiles making my spark flutter.

_'Primus, why does this meck make me feel this way?'_ I think as we walk down the hall way.

"Are you enjoying your time on earth, Midnight?" Optimus asks, breaking the silence and pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yes its very beautiful here," I say with a eager nod.

"You do not mind the children do you?" He asks, a bit of worry crossing his normally calm features. I nod my helm.

"Yes, I like them, they are really sweet, I'm just...not good at talking to others," I say blushing a bit and shrugging and he nods.

"I understand, before, when I was Orion Pax, I preferred to spend my time among data pads over other bots," He says looking down towards me.

"I love reading," I smile and he smiles back.

"I also enjoy reading as well, humans have written a wide range of novels to read, and if I can find the time, I enjoy reading them," he says and we smile at each other staring into each others optics. Then with a blush I turn away and twirl my hair with my free servo. We walk into his office and I set his data pads on his desk.

"Good luck on your reports," I say and slap myself mentally. _'That's the best you can say? 'Good luck on your reports?''_

"Thank you for your help Midnight," he says and I blush and with a polite nod and a quick exchange of 'good nights' I hurry out of his office and down the hall way. I walk into the main room and try to calm my pounding spark. Miko waving captures my attention and I wave back, and I walk back over the group.

"Where did you go Midnight?" Raff asks.

"Just exploring the base," I say brushing my hair behind my audio and Raff nods.

"Are you _sure _that's all you did?" Flame' grins, she must have picked up on my feelings over the bond.

"I may have run into Optimus," I mumble.

;_Y__ou like him,_; Flame teases over the bond.

;_S__lag you, you like Wheeljack,_; I shoot back, pegging her with a glare but it doesn't deter her grin and 'Shade rolls her optics at us.

"What are you guys talking about?" Miko demands, putting her fists on her hips and Flame' and I look at each other.

"Nothing you don't need to know about," I say and Miko pouts.

* * *

**Hey guys, hope you liked this chapter and sorry again for not updating sooner. I'd love it if you would review and give me some advice, but no flaming. Thank you for reading**

**See ya**

**Prowl's Fangirl ;D**


	4. Chapter 4: Training and Reading

**Hey guys, I up loaded as quickly as I could but with school starting I've been super stressed and running out of ideas, I would love if you would give me some ideas and review it means a lot to me when you do.**

"normal talk"

_;bond;_

**I, Prowl's Fangirl, do not own Transformers**

* * *

After talking with the kids for a while Optimus walks over to us and I smile at him.

"I have a question for you three," Optimus says, getting right down to business, but not before giving me a small smile.

"Ok, ask away," Shade says, placing her servos on her hips.

"Have you three had any training?" He asks and we glance at each other.

"No, we haven't," 'Shade says and Optimus nods.

"I felt it was best to ask, I don't want to send you onto the field if you were never taught to fight," Optimus says. "Do any if you wish to be medics?" He asks.

"I do, I don't think I could really be a fighter," Flame says, raising her servo and Optimus nods.

"Very well then, you will still need to learn basic combat for your safety, but for know go to Ratchet," the Prime says and Flame' heads off to the med bay. "Alright, now let's head down to the training room," Optimus says to 'Shade and I, and leads us to an elevator. 'Shade and I stand nervously outside of it, our wings twitching at the very sight of the rather small space.

"Is it safe?" 'Shade asks and I can feel her nervousness, mine radiating off of hers, making it stronger.

"It is perfectly safe, it has been reinforced for us to use," Optimus says with an amused smile as he steps on.

"Alright" 'Shade says but I felt her grow nervous, not the I blamed her, I feel the same. My wings flick nervously as the door closes, I had never felt this nervous on an elevator before.

;_I don't like this thing one bit;_ 'Shade says and I nod my helm in agreement.

;_I__t feels unsafe, and I feel really trapped, I don't like it either_; I reply. Once the elevator comes to a stop and the door swung open 'Shade and I jump out quickly and Optimus chuckles as he walks off. Leading us to a large training room, it has old broken down and rust covered cars, and targets, most of which have blaster shots on them.

"Alright let's start off with weapons training, from the looks of it you both have long-range weapons, take aim at that target, I want to see how good a shot you are," Optimus says, his voice taking a more authoritative tone. Night Shade pulls out her sniper gun and aims at the target and takes several quick shots, never missing the red center. "Midnight," Optimus says turning to me and, with a thick, nervous, swallow, I nod and pull my bow out. I pull back the string, an arrow materializing in the space and I shoot, hitting dead center, much to my surprise. "Well done both of you, now to more physical training," Optimus says with a nod and I can't help but feel dread at the thought of any physical work, much to 'Shades amusement.

* * *

"Hey guys," Bulkhead greets as he and Arcee got off the elevator and I wave at them only to get punched right in the jaw and sent down, landing on my aft with a grunt.

"You have to pay attention to your attacker Midnight," Optimus says, looking somewhat amused.

"Yea I got that," I mutter rubbing my jaw as 'Shade pulls me to my peds. As much as I hate it, Kelsie always was the better fighter. I step off the mat and Arcee smirks at me slightly.

"Let me lend you a servo, get back on to the mat," she offers and with a sigh I trudge back on. "Alright, first get into your fighting stance," she says and I got down into the fighting stance I had seen somewhere on TV. "Hm, your stance is weak you'll get knocked over to easily, spread your legs a little wider," She says and I shift my stance, I can't help but feel self conscious as the others watch. "Now hold your fists up and swing like this, it will put more force behind it," Arcee says, demonstrating the swing and I mimick her and she nods in approval. "Good, now try," she says stepping off the mat and Night Shade and I got ready.

"Go," Optimus says and 'Shade struck. Quickly I lift my arm and deflect the blow and gives Shade a hard kick and sends her skidding back a few feet. Shade and I fought for a bit, striking only to block the other when finally I swing hard and hit 'Shade's gut and she fell to the ground with a grunt, holding her stomach.

"Well done Midnight," Bulkhead chuckles, walking up to me and clapping me on the back and I stumble forward a bit, seeing as my frame is so much lighter than his.

"Thanks," I say, rolling my shoulder and he apologized rather sheepishly.

"Good work Midnight," Shade grins, punching my shoulder lightly.

"Thanks 'Shade," I smile.

"Let's go get some energon, I bet you two are tired as pit," Bulkhead chuckles and I nod resting my servo on my grumbling tanks, energon sounded really good right now. Going into the elevator, Optimus and I first, 'Shade, Bulkhead and Arcee to follow. The door slides closed and I stand nervously as I try to come up with something to stay.

"Did you learn anything?" Optimus asks finally breaking the silence and I nod, thankful to have something to talk about.

"Yes, I learned a lot and Arcee really helped me," I say smiling as I brushed my hair behind my audio, and Optimus smiles back. Then the doors open and I slip eagerly and Optimus follows.

"It's nice not to be below ground anymore," I says stretching my wings and arms, accidently bumping Optimus. "Oops, sorry" I blush lowering my wings back down against my back, and my arms back to my sides.

"It's alright," Optimus chuckles and I smile at him, my spark doing a back flip in my chassis. Then the elevator chimes quietly and we step out of the way as 'Shade, Arcee, and Bulkhead get off.

"Finally above ground," 'Shade says, stretching her wings and arms, much like I did. 'Shade and I head to the energon storage room and get some energon.

"Do you like any of the bots here?" I ask and Shade raises an optic ridge.

"As in _'like like'_ or just, like?" She asks.

"like like," I reply taking a sip of my energon with a small grin. Night Shade taps her lip.

"Hm, not really. They're all nice ya know but, none of them really fit the bill for _'the one',_" she says before taking a sip.

"Yea, I like Optimus, he's sweet and kind and I love talking to him," I smile feeling my cheeks warm at the thought of the strong Prime, and 'Shade smiles back.

"Glad you found someone, I'm keeping my optics out for the right meck," 'Shade says looking down at her energon.

* * *

Once we finish our energon we head back to the main room.

"There you guys are," Flame' says hugging us each in turn.

"Hey Flame'." I smile.

"We were just refueling," 'Shade says and Flame Lilly nods.

"Alright I've just kind of been standing here on my own and I was starting to get lonely without you guys." she pouts. Then the alarm goes off and we jump, startled. The bots run in quickly and Ratchet checks the alarm.

"Proximity sensor, It must be agent Fowler" Ratchet sighs in annoyance.

"Scrap" I mutter, I was never much for Fowler, I mean, I didn't hate the guy, but it's not like he's my favorite.

_:Who's 'agent Fowler'?: _Flame' asks and I mentally sigh.

_:He's the government agent who kind of watches the bots and tries to keep them under wraps, but I think he's a bit of a pain: _I shrug and the two of them nod in understanding.

"Prime!" The government agent shouts as he walks in, stopping when he spots 'Shade, Flame' and I. "New members Prime?" Fowler asks and Optimus nods.

"Yes, we are fortunate to have a seeker trine now on our side," Optimus says and the leader gives me a smile which I return shyly, feeling my spark flutter, wildly.

"I'm Night Shade and these are my trine mates, Flame Lilly and Midnight," Shade introduces again, pointing to each of us in turn.

"Hello ladies, I'm agent Fowler," the dark-skinned man says with a nod to us. After chatting with Prime a bit about government stuff or other things, Fowler finally left, and Optimus headed off somewhere, and I sigh in relief thankful Fowler was gone, authority figures always stressed me out. Looking around, sudden feeling rather bored, 'Shade and Flame' where chatting and I'm not much in the mood to talk right now. I slip out if the room and take another walk around base thinking to myself, but his time I watch to make sure I didn't run into any one. I stop when I come to a familiar door, which was cracked open, and poke my helm in to see who's inside. I see it's Optimus who is working on reports. I move to leave when my ped trips over something (most likely my own ped) and I fall forward into his office, blushing madly as he looks up, startled.

"I'm sorry I was just passing by and-"

"it's alright Midnight" Optimus chuckles setting down his data pad. "Do you want to stay, I don't mind so long as you're quiet" Optimus offers and I nod, fighting a blush as I stand up and look at the shelf he has set up in his room, covered in dada pads.

"Can I read one?" I ask, my servo drifting towards the shelf.

"Of course, help yourself" he says and I nod and grab a data pad and sit down in the other chair he has and start to read. We sit in comfortable silence for a long while, the only noise coming from when Optimus would sign a pad or I when I'd shift in my seat. Then after a while I begin to feel my optics lids get heavy and I sniffle a yawn. "It's late Midnight. Perhaps you should get some recharge," Optimus says with a soft smile and I nod standing and setting the data pad back in its place on the shelf.

"Good night Optimus" I yawn, and give him a smile and he smiles softly back.

"Good night Midnight, pleasant fluxes," Optimus says and I leave the room and head down to the berth room I see 'Shade and Flame' heading into. We lay down on our berths and get comfortable, talking about our day.

"Hey Hannah," Flame' yawns from her berth, using my old name.

"Yea Zow?" I ask looking up.

"What's a 'flux'?" She asks, rubbing her optics.

"It's like a dream for transformers," I smile tiredly and she nods, closing her optics.

"Night guys," 'Shade yawns

"Night," Flame and I reply and with one last yawn I roll over and fall into recharge.

* * *

**Yea! Another chapter writen and uploaded! As I said before please review and give me some ideas. I've also realised I left Bumblebee out of this, and I will try to put him into more chapters. Thank you so much for reading and I hoped my like it.**

**bye,**

**Prowl's Fangirl ;D**


	5. Chapter 5: Love

**Hey guys! I'm in a super good mood right now. *smiles and claps hands* now the next chapter to Friends, I'm sorry it been a while I hope you guys like this chapter and I'll upload my other story, Sparkling Prowl, soon. But thank you again for any of you who reviewed and I would love if you guys would review more because I love reading them and it helps inspire me.**

**Enough of my babbling here's chapter 5, Love**

* * *

_A week later_

Flame Lilly, Night Shade, and I work hard on our combat training, hoping that one day soon we might get to go outside and see some action. We where itching go outside again and we're try not to get irritable with everyone, including each other, but it's hard.

'Sky hunger' I think it's called, and we have it bad.

"I wanna go outside," Flame' whines and I struggle not to smack her helm.

"We all wanna go outside Flame'," 'Shade snaps from where she sits on a crate cleaning her gun.

I sigh and lay on my stomach on the floor and kick my peds lazily in the air, all the bots but, Optimus and Ratchet, were out on patrol and the kids were in school. I let my mind drift and I find myself thinking of Optimus again and I smile dreamily. Optimus was amazing and kind, he had helped me with my training and I would visit his office and read in the chair next to his desk.

"Hey Midnight" a voice calls and I look at Flame who was laying upside down on a crate, careful of her wings.

"If you're gonna fantasize about Optimus keep it to yourself," she says and I blush, I wasn't very good at controlling the bond yet and Flame' smirks at me.

"I'm gonna go up to the roof" I mutter and stand up and close off my side of the bond for a little privacy.

* * *

Heading up to the roof I sit down next to Cliff Jumper's grave and rub the rocks gently so as not to knock them over.

"Hey Cliff', I know you don't know me, but I just need someone to talk to," I sigh, looking out at the sky.

"I bet your surprised to have a seeker here at base. No the war isn't over yet, I'm from another world, in a way you'll never know. Unless you talked to Primus," I say chuckling to myself, but it dies quickly, a sad frown crossing my face and hug my legs tighter.

"I wanna go home, to _my_ home," I whimper as I feel tears fill my optics. "I wanna be back with _my_ family," I whisper as the tears fall faster.

"Midnight?" A voice gently calls and I jump and look back, to were Optimus stands, a concerned look on his face plates. I quickly wipe my optics and Optimus walks over and sits next to me.

"Midnight what's wrong?" Optimus asks and I look up at him, then down at my peds.

"I miss my home, I miss my family," I say more tears falling down my face.

"I miss my home as well Midnight, we all do," Optimus says and sets his servo on my much smaller servo and wipes away the tears from my face. I feel an odd draw to the Prime, like something is pulling me towards him. His arm slips around my shoulders, nervously I lean against him and he pulls me a little closer. Optimus tilts my helm up and we look into each others optics. "We all miss our home, my dear. I only hope...one day we may return," Optimus whispers as our faces draw closer. My spark pounds and I place my servos on his arms pulling myself closer still.

Then our lips touch.

I'm nervous at first but soon I melt into the kiss, giving into the amazing sensation. Optimus and I kiss each other passionately. He wraps his arms around my waist and I wrap mine around his neck and he pulls me tight against his stronger frame. I moan into the kiss and one of Optimus' servos trails up and cups the back of my neck and gently massages the once tense cables. I feel wild as we kiss, our lips eager and my emotions swirl like a tornado inside of me. My servos tremble and I slide my arms down from his neck, over his shoulders, down his upper arms and grip the armor on his chassis, our bodies couldn't seem to get close enough. His lips move down from my lips to my jaw line and neck licking, kissing, sucking the cables and I moan.

"O-Optimus," I gasp and he comes back up to my lips and kisses me again and I hear _him _moan this time and it sends shivers down my spinal strut. We gently pulled away, our vents cycling rapidly trying to cool our over heated systems.

"I must say, I've never done anything that passionate with anyone before," Optimus says. I blush and gasp when I realize what I've done and jump up and step a few paces away.

"I'm sorry sir, I shouldn't have done that I wasn't thinking, I-"

"Midnight," Optimus cuts me off and I snap my mouth shut. Optimus walks up to me and sets a large servo on my shoulder and I look up at him and saw his smiling face through the blur of the tears that flood my optics again.

"Midnight, I _chose _to kiss you, you have nothing to be sorry about, I've felt this way since I saw you, Midnight...I love you," he says lowering his voice to a whisper at the end and lowering his helm to my audio.

"I love you too Optimus, I've loved you longer than you know" I say and hug him and he hugs me tightly back and lifts me up kisses me gently.

This kiss, unlike our first was gentle, and calm.

"Are we an item now?" I ask in between kisses.

"Hum a human term, yes, I believe we are," Optimus says thoughtfully, though still sounding amused.

I pull away and smile then, slowly, a frown crosses my face.

"What's the matter?" Optimus asks, setting me down.

"I need to tell you something, If were going to be together," I say and he nods and sits down, pulling me into his lap.

"It about my past," I say quietly, unable to bring myself to look at him.

I explain to him how I had been human and how Night Shade and Flame Lilly weren't my real sisters and how they had been human too. I told him about the accident and about talking to Primus and being sent here.

I can't look at him, guilt welling up in my spark and then Optimus gently tilts my helm up.

"Midnight, could you tell me your human name?" Optimus asks softly.

"It was Hannah" I say and he closes his optics for a moment.

"Hannah" he whispers, then smiles. "It fits perfectly" I smile back.

"Y-you don't mind, that I was human?" I ask nervously and he shakes his helm.

"No, I don't mind, I will keep your secret safe, my dear Hannah," he says, brushing my hair behind my audio and I blush at my old name.

"The others should be back soon, why don't we go inside?" Optimus says and I nod.

I stand up and take his servo and we laugh as I help him up, the best I can away, I only made it up to his chest after all.

Leaning against the Prime and we head to the elevator, servo in servo.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was really short but I felt it was the best place to leave off, btw don't expect me to write anything more sensual than that because I'm not, it's just not my thing.**

**Anyways thank you for reading I hope it was ok. Please review I love hearing from you guys.**

**See ya! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6: Patrol

**I don't own transformers, just my OC's**

_-Com links-_

_'thoughts'_

_;bond;_

**~Bumblebee~**

**Here's Chapter 6, Patrol**

* * *

"Hey Optimus," I call, somewhat nervously, lightly touching the Prime's forearm.

"Yes Midnight?" he asks, pausing and looking back at me with his gentle blue optics. Earlier we had left the elevator, now a couple, but thought it best to keep it under raps, and headed separate ways to find things to do. It's now about a half an hour later and Optimus is headed out on patrol.

"I was wondering if I could come with you," I blush slightly, looking up at him hopefully.

"If you're careful, I don't want you to get attacked by cons," He says and I nod.

_'Got it careful, I can do that,' _I think, following the Prime out. He looks around first, checking that it's clear for me to transform and take off and once he gives the all clear, I do so quickly.

Once in the air, I do a barrel roll, ecstatic to finally be in the air again. I follow Optimus as he drives along the road, and get control of myself, and focus on looking for trouble.

_-Anything Midnight?-_ Optimus coms me and I dip in surprise. -_Forgive me, I did not mean to startle you,-_ Optimus chuckles.

_-I'm ok, and no, I don't see anything, you?-_ I ask and Optimus pauses.

_-Yes, but I'm going in alone,-_ He says, driving off the road.

_-What? nuh uh, not with out me, I'm coming,-_ I say following him.

_-No Midnight, return to base,- _Optimus orders, transforming and looking up at me. I fly down and transform, landing on my peds, servos on my hips.

"I've had enough training Optimus, I don't wanna sit on the sidelines any more," I plead, and Optimus seems to think it over.

"Fine, but if I tell you to fall back, you fall back, no matter what happens to me," Optmus orders, and I smile and take his servo.

"Alright," I nod. He studies me for a moment, and I worry for a second he'll call my bluff, when he nods and heads for a near by cave system. I release his servo and follow him, my ped steps soft. He pauses, and signals for me to do the same. Peering around a boulder, we see a pair of drones, standing outside the cave, blasters drawn.

"Let me take 'em down," I whisper, pulling my bow out. Optimus glances at me, thinks it over, and nods. I grin and slip behind a boulder closer to the cons, keeping myself as hidden as possible, I draw back on the string, two arrows materializing, take a deep breath, and as I exhale, release the string. The arrows fly forward and by the time the cons react it's to late. They crash to the ground, energon spilling from their wounds as their frames gray.

I'm frozen for a moment, what, did I just do? Watching it on TV or using a simulator is one thing, but seeing them hit the ground, knowing they offline by my servos. Suddenly I felt dirty.

"Midnight, Midnight," Optimus shakes my shoulder and I look up at him, concern etched into his fetchers. "Are you alright? Maybe you should go back to base," he says, looking around before again focusing his attention on me.

"No, I'm ok. I just..." I trail off, I have no excuse. He looks at me for a moment, staring into my optics, then nods, and stands. He hurries to the entrance and I follow him, fighting the urge to purge (haha I rhymed) as we haul the bodies away from the entrance. We slip inside, my servos trembling more than usual, Optimus has his blasters out, ready to fire should we run into trouble. Optimus stops and I do the same, the mine is small, but there's energon crystals all over the room.

"I want you to remain here, if you see one try to contact the Nemesis take him out," Optimus orders and I nod, swallowing the bile that's in my mouth. He jumps to his peds and begins to blast, I spot a vehicon that lifts his servo to com someone and I shoot an arrow at him, and closing my optics so I don't see him die. Then I hear the hum of a blaster, and feel the heat coming from the barrel as it presses against my helm.

"Drop your bow, and stand up slowly," He orders, and I set my bow down and stand. Optimus sees me and the blaster presses closer. "Transform your servos back, or she offlines," the vehicon orders and Optimus transformed his servos and I fight back tears.

_;Hannah, I'm getting a lot of distress over the bond,;_ Flame' says worry coming over with the message.

_;Zowie, Kelsie, hurry to my position, we're in trouble,;_ I send back, and I feel them respond to my fear with anger and comfort, angry at whoever was hurting me, comfort to calm me.

_;We're on our way;_ 'Shade reassures the vehicon behind me shoves me forward and I stumble and glower at him.

"Over by the Prime," the drone snaps an I walk towards Optimus, his face unreadable.

Then we hear blaster shots.

I quickly use my leg to sweep the vehicon off his peds, sending him crashing to the floor. I run for my bow to find it gone.

**~Looking for this?~** Bee asks holding it out to me.

"Yes thank you," I say taking it from him and he smiles at me, well, the best he can around his mask. With the rest of the team, Night Shade, Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee, here to back us up we take down the drones and take the mine. 'Shade hugs me once we win, then smacks my helm.

"Don't you ever do that to me again, Flame and I were worried sick," She scolds wagging her digit in my face.

"Yes mom," I say rolling my optics.

"Night Shade is right Midnight, what you did was reckless, we were in a fight, you can't close your optics in a battle," Optimus says, folding his arms looking disappointed.

"I just..." I looked away frustrated, I want to defend myself, but if I tell them that I got squimish they'd never let me fight again. "I got something in my optic and it wouldn't come out," I defend poorly.

"You're stay at base for the next three weeks," Optimus says walking passed me. I gape at the Prime before I curl my servos into fists.

"You can't confine me to base for that long," I snap, ignoring the others.

"It's not a request, it's an order," Optimus says, starting to really look angry. "I'm not going to lose anyone else, I've lost enough."

I stomp pass him, feeling the others optics on my back. Then as I near the ground bridge, I turn and with a short running start, I take off into the air.

_-Midnight I said return to base,-_ Optimus orders.

-_Just leave me alone Optimus__,- _I snap and shut off my com link and close off the bond, ignoring the way 'Shade and Flame' push on the block.

* * *

I land on a plateau, far from anyone. I stand and over look the barren landscape and then fall down, curling my legs to my chassis and hugging them and start to sob. _'Why are you so useless! You can't even fight without getting squeamish!'_ My mind screams at me and I sob brokenly, feeling worthless and dumb. Then I hear light ped steps behind me. I glare back and see 'Shade standing there. She gives me a sad smile, sits down next to me, and looks out over the desert.

"Remember when we were kids, and you got upset and ran off crying, you seemed so surprised, and angry, that I followed you," she says still not looking at me.

"what do you want?" I snip.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok, I felt you feeling sick over the bond. It was killing those drones that made you sick wasn't it?" she asks, finally looking at me. My optics water and I nod and she raps an arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer.

"I do remember that day," I murmur and she stays quiet, just listening to me. "I was surprised because no one ever came after me when I ran off crying, my old friends would just leave me," I say rubbing my optics. 'Shade hands me a rag, I clean my face and she smiles at me.

"I'm your sister, and one of your best friends, I'm always here for you."

_;Me too, I'd be there but Ratchet wants me to learn how to bang dents out,; _she groans over the bond and we laugh.

;_I know,;_ I send and 'Shade smiles at my stands and holds our her servo.

"Come on, Optimus is worried about you," she says and I blink.

"He is?" I ask and my sister nods, and I take her servo letting her pull me to my peds.

"How sweet," a smooth voice purrs and we turn and see Knockout, Breakdown, and a dozen of vehicons standing there. "Come quietly and no one gets hurt," Knockout says, and their blasters level with our chassis, ready to fire at a moment notice. 'Shade and I glance at each other before raising our servo in surrender, knowing that we don't have a choice. Knockout and Breakdown smirk and the drones cuff us and force us to follow the red and blue cons through the ground bridge.

_'We're in deep slag.'_

* * *

**Hey guys, thank you so much for reading this chapter, I know I'm horrible at updating *sweatdrops*. But anyway thanks for supporting me and again, please comment, it would help me out so much.**

**See ya, Prowl's Fangirl**


	7. Chapter 7: Proposition

**Hi everybody, sorry it's been a while but I figured it'd be a good idea to post to start off the new year on a good note. Hope you like this chapter. Now enough of my chit-chat, here's the next chapter. (and I don't own transformers(sadly))**

_-Com links-_

_'thoughts'_

_;bond;_

**~Bumblebee~**

* * *

We walk through the ground bridge, the drone's blasters primed and pointed at us, ready to shoot should we try to run or fight. My servos start to tremble again as I fight the panic attack that's starting to build, and hope I don't have any tears left on my face plates. We we're forced into a room and roughly chained up, our arms stretched above our helms and out peds dangle above the ground.

"Shame to ruin such pretty frames," Knockout pouts with fake pity and Night Shade rolls her optics.

"My, you're not full of yourself are you?" she asks sarcastically and Knockout bristles for a moment before quickly calming down.

"Oh don't be jealous, I know I'm good looking," the red meck preens, placing a servo on his chassis.

"While that may be true, I don't think jealousy was the emotion I was feeling," Nightshade smirks and I feel a flutter of love over the bond but amusement quickly smothers it.

"No?"

"No," she smirks not giving the 'Con a hint as to what that emotion was, though I can't help but smile slightly. Knockout hums thoughtfully and smirks.

"I'll just have to figure it out on my own then," he shrugs, then the door swishes open revealing Megatron and Shockwave.

"So these are the new seekers Optimus recruited?" Megatron asks looking us each up and down.

"Yes my Lord, though we believe that there is most likely a third back at their base," Knockout says with a bow.

"Why would you join the Autobots? It is most illogical, all of your kind is on our side," Shockwave says, his one optic pinning us with a cold stare.

"We don't have to answer your questions," Night Shade snaps, her optics narrowing as amusement quickly gives way to anger.

"I would recomend it," Megatron says and he withdraws his blade and presses to my throat. I gasp sharply and I feel Night Shade's worry over the bond as she glares angrily at Megatron. "We'll start off easy, where are you from?" he asks and I feel the blade press closer.

"Edaps, we fled there once the war started," Night Shade says and we're surprised when Megatron lets out a bellow of laughter.

"You are not from Edaps," He chuckles and we look at each other in confusion.

"How do you know?" Night Shade shoots back and I feel her worry building and it twines with mine even as we fight to keep it of our faces.

"Because Decepticons took control of Edaps not long after the war started and anyone who would not join us were killed and even then we keep a close optic on all those who live there," he smirks and my energon freezes.

_;What do we do now?;_ I ask helplessly.

_;We're going to be ok,;_ My sister soothes, though I can feel how afraid she is. The last thing we needed is to be found out.

"Now, I want the truth, were are you from?" Megatron growls, and pushes the blade harder against my throat creating a small cut and a bit of energon runs down my neck. We look nervously at each other as we rack our processors for another place we could be from, but can't come up with anything. I close my optics and fight back tears of fear as the tension thickens.

"Paradron," Night Shade blurts, I look at her, surprised she came up with a place, as she hangs her helm. "we're from Paradron, they asked us not to say were we were truly from and erased the way there from our memories," I make an ashamed face similar to hers as if I feel I had betrayed 'my people', and the sword lowers from my throat.

"Very well, now what information do you have?" he asks pacing around us.

"You think they'd trust us, a new trine of _seekers_ with information, they're still suspicious of us, we have no information. They haven't even told us were the base is located," Night Shade lies smoothly. Megatron look us each in the optics and when I make optic contact with him my optics quickly dart to the floor, an old habit back from my life as a human I still haven't gotten over.

"And you my _dear_," Megatron purrs tipping my chin up, "you haven't said a word since you got here, and since your sister has no information, perhaps the same might not be true for you," he smirks and I feel my spark pound against my chassis as fear runs through my body. I try to look to Night Shade for help when his grip on my jaw tightens. "I'm here femme, you're sister cannot help you," he says his voice reaching a warning growl and my peds curl up in an attempt to comfort myself.

"I-I don't k-know anything, I swear," I whimper, tears of fear filling my optics, blurring the warlords face. Megatron stares into my teary optics for a moment before releasing me.

"Put them in a cell, we'll interrogate them separately later," the warlord orders before leaving the room, Shockwave following after him. Knockout sighs and lets us down and we rub our wrists and shoulders.

"Why they always leave this to me I'll never know," he mumbles as three drones come in, guns drawn, to guide us to our cell. Knockout takes the lead, with a drone on each of our sides and one behind us.

* * *

Once we make it to the cell Knockout has me sit down on one of the two berths and tilts my hlem back to look at the cut, kneeling down in front of me.

"Hurt her and I'll kill you." Night Shade growls in warning, her wings fanning out even as she stands against the wall, but Knockout remains unfazed as he pulls out a welder.

"Oh calm down, I'm just going to make sure you're sister doesn't bleed to death," He huffs and quickly welds the cut closed and cleans off the energon of my neck.

"Why?" 'Shade asked suddenly staring at him intently and the medic looks back at her confusion on his features.

"What?"

"Why are you on the 'Con's side, you don't act like the others do," she explains, Knockout rolls his optics and sights.

"Because I value my life that's why, now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do," with that he stands and leaves, the energy bars vanishing for a moment to allow him to leave before activating again. Night Shade watches him, her optics glued to his back till he's out of sight.

"What does that mean," 'Shade mutters, more than to herself than to me.

"You _liiiiiike_ him," I giggle and 'Shade blinks at me.

"That was a quick mood swing," she says and I smirk.

"Don't avoid it, I know you like him," I grin and 'Shade rolls her optics looks at me bemusedly.

"Fine, yes I like him, to bad he's a Con," she sighs, looking back at the door, the energy bars giving a soft hum.

"Yes I was right," I grin and tackle her knocking her down.

"Hey easy, you don't want to reopen that wound," 'Shade scolds shoving me off her. Standing from the floor she sits on the berth and stares at the floor, I plop down next to her.

"Hey," I say drawing back 'Shade attention. "how did you come up with Paradon?" I ask and she shrugs.

"Just popped into my head, Primus probably didn't want us getting kill just yet."

"Probably not." I laugh then I feel a prod of worry over the bond.

_;You ok Zow'?;_ I call over the bond and we get a flood of rage that makes the two of us jump.

_;AM _**I**_ OK?! What about _you two_?! We're all worried sick because we can't find you! __Optimus hasn't stop pacing since he got back to base,__ Not to mention I was getting a ton of panic earlier!;_ she shouts and we send back weak apologies.

_;I'll tell Optimus you two are ok, but don't do anything reckless,"_ she says and I look at Night Shade.

"Is it just me, or is she slowly acting more and more like Ratchet?" I ask and 'Shade smirks, shaking her helm at me bemusedly, but doesn't answer.

"You, black and purple femme, Megatron requests your presence," a drone says startling Night Shade and I. _'how long has he been there?' _I think and glance at Night Shade, who shrugs as if answering the question. I stand and walk over to the drone, and once he lowers the energy bars, he hand cuffs me. I follow him down the winding hallways till we come to the command room which had been cleared of everyone but Megatron who turns and grins when he see me.

"Uncuff her and leave," he orders and the drone quickly obeys, leaving me alone with the towering silver meck. He paces around me for a moment, making me extremely nervous, my wings lowering against my back in defense. "So, my dear femme, what's your name?" he asks grabbing my chin again, but this time he draws me closer to him.

"M-Midnight," I stutter, fear running through me.

"_Midnight_," he purrs, his optics raking my frame sending a fearful shiver running down my spine, I want nothing more than to run to Night Shade and to get away from him and those intense, prying optics. "a love name for a lovely femme," he grins and steps back. I hug myself stepping back as well, trying to put some distance between myself and the over powering meck. "Now my dear _Midnight_," he starts, purring my name once again. "I have a proposition for you," he says folding his arms behind his back.

"Whatever it is, the answer is no," I say, finally managing to build up enough courage to speak without my voice shaking.

"No need to be so hasty, besides, I'm sure you want you sister to live," he smirks at my fearful expression. "Now, as I'm sure you've figured out, I want you for my mate," he says with a grin, ignoring my horrified look, "so my proposition is that you stay here with me and your sister goes free, or you go free and you sister dies. Its your choice."


End file.
